Loki x Male Reader fics
by DarkWolfDemigod
Summary: I'll be posting fanfics I write of Loki x Male Reader in here. Hope you enjoy.


(Y/N) = Your Name (H/C) = Hair Colour (F/C)= Favorite Colour (S/f/C) = Second Favorite Colour (F/G/N) = Fake Girl Name Summery: You work at S.H.I.E.L.D, your asked to help in catching Loki since he has escaped prison again but there is another part to the plan you don't know about. _ "NO, I WONT DO IT, THAT IS MY FINAL ANSWER SO STOP ASKING ALREADY!" I scream. I was angry, why, lets turn time around and explain why I'm piss of. I woke up, change, ate breakfast , and drove to S.H.I.E.L.D. since I work there. What I did there was simple basically I got anything they needed like an errand boy. I wasn't this piss of this morning I were quite happy, but all that changed as soon as I enter S.H.I.E.L.D. As soon as I took a step in, Fury was waiting for me and said in a monotone voice, "(Y/N) come with me to my office." "Yes, Sir." I had said with respect. I fallow him until we got to his office I stood standing up. "Sit down, (Y/N)." he order me. I sat down and asked him with curiosity, "Sir, why did you call me, do you need something?" "Don't worry your not in trouble, everything will be explain soon," he stopped for a second and continued, "we're just waiting for the person who will explain why you're here." he explained. I didn't have to wait long, somebody enter and Fury said, "You're finally here, we've been waiting for you to arrive." "Sorry I'm late I had some trouble getting here." he explained with sincerity. I recognized the voice, it was the Prince of Asgard, Thor. "Why would he be here, could whatever they need from you involve him somehow." I thought to myself. "It's alright, Thor this is (Y/N) the person I was talking to you about," he utter, "he will be the one helping you if he accepts." he finished speaking. "Accepts what, Sir?" I asked him sounding surprised. I had never helped in cases I was always the person who run errands, but helping someone in a case could be amazing. I stopped thinking when I heard Thor say, "You were right Fury, he is quite feminine, he can pass as a women without trouble." "Excuse me, what did you say?" I asked him with anger and turn to Fury and asked him, "Really, you think I look like a female." Fury didn't say anything just stayed silent. "Well, you do have female features, but they make you look good." Thor said truthfully. I blushed and turn quickly to Fury so he could explain what I needed to do to help Thor, but he had just pointed at Thor. "Well (Y/N), I want you to help me in catching my brother Loki, he has escaped prison again and probably causing havoc in this world." he explained to me with worry. "Depending on what I go to do to help, and if I can do it I will help you catch your brother." I had answered with determination. "Oh, don't worry I think you will be able to help," he said mysteriously, "what you have to do isn't much. Only dress up as a women seduce my brother and when he falls for you handcuff him, wait with him until I pick him up and take him back to Asgard." Thor explains. I had turned to him gave him a smile, he thought I had accepted and smiled back at me not seeing Fury cover his ears with earphones. He knew me, I might be a shy happy go person, but in an instant I could turn into a devil not literary though. Which led to why I'm so pissed of and also to why I'm screaming at the top of my lungs. "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!" I scream at him catching him by surprise, "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM TO BE DOING SUCH THING." I demand full of rage. "(Y/N), calm down, don't be screaming, people are going to think we're murdering you." Fury says with calm. "HOW," I stop remember what he said, "How do you not expected me to scream after what he just asked me to do." I ask him with anger. "I know, but (Y/N) you are always saying how you want to be a detective, and detectives are always undercover. This is your chance to prove to yourself that you can become a detective." he voice. "No, I said I wanted to become (whatever you want to become or became) not a detective." I reply. "Really, I thought you wanted to become a detective." he say with surprise. "Fury, you're getting of topic, and (Y/N) this could move you up some steps in S.H.I.E.L.D., you could become an agent and stop being an errand boy." Thor explain. "I'm sorry but I won't do it, you better start looking for someone else." I say rejecting his offer. They didn't take it well we three argue back and fort getting me angry and annoy, "ALRIGHT, I WILL FUCKING DO IT JUST STOP ANNOYING ME, OKAY!" I scream in anger. "Now if you excused me I got to get back to work." I say like nothing happen. "Actually (Y/N), I think you sound head home and rest for tomorrow your mission shall start." Fury says to me. "Aight, see ya tomorrow." I answer exhausted. I head home and went straight to bed. Next day I woke up, got ready, and went to work Fury was waiting for me in my office. "Are you ready for your mission?" he ask. "No, not really but do I get a choice." I say with sarcasm. "Here," he says giving me an addressed, "Go there they will help you with your transformation." he explains. I took the piece of paper went to my vehicle got in turn on your GPS set the addressed and drove of. When I arrive at the address I saw that it was a rundown building paying no mind I enter the building. The smell of perfume hit my nose making me gag. "How may we help you?" I heard someone ask. I turn around to see a girl with a miniskirt with leggings and a small shirt. "Fury send me." I say hesitating a bit. Her eyes widen, "Ah yes fallow me." she says cheerfully. I follow her to a room full with people a make-up girls, hairstylists, and so many more. "What have I gotten myself into?" I thought questioning my sanity. "Shall we start?" they ask me. "Note to self, if I survive this kick Fury and maybe Thor in the nuts. P.S. Don't forget." I though to myself. First they pull me to a room were they make me take of my clothes, were they measure my. Then the hairstylists pull me to another room were they mess with my hair giving me (H/C) hair extensions and they also gave me bangs. "So cute, I want to hug you to death." the male hairstylist says while giving me a freaking bear hug. "Get of," I say with horror, "GET OF YOU PERVERT!" I scream. They finally pull him of me and the make-up girls pull me to another room were they did my eyebrows, nails, and put makeup on my face. Then some spa people pull me to another room were they wax my legs, arms, and upper lip and it hurt like hell. It didn't take long since I wasn't that hairy. Then the first people that got me pull me to the first room and took out fake breast implements. I look at them in horror, "Hell no, I rather be flat chested than were that." I say with disgust. They try to put them on and I say darkly, "Try it, I fucking dare you to do it but don't you dare demand me for the injuries you receive." Making them shiver and put them away. They took out a (F/C) corset I was about to say something when a voice was heard, "(Y/N), stop complaining and wear the corset or do you rather use the fake breast implements." I turn around to find Iron Man there and I ask, "What are you doing here?" "Fury thought that you would be hard to handle so he send me to see how it was going?" he says without care. I groaned and let them put the dumb thing. They tightened it got some cloths out of nowhere and put them on. They put (S/F/C) skinny jeans, (F/C) sleeveless blouse, sleeveless black hoodie, with black knee length boots. My hair was put in a ponytail with curls made randomly and two side locks, and the makeup look kind of Gothic. Once they finished I left and went to meet Fury and Thor at S.H.I.E.L.D. When I arrive at S.H.I.E.L.D., I went straight to Fury's office I knock and he lets me in. When I enter I saw that he was standing up I walk towards him which he seem surprise. When I was in front of him I pull my leg back and brought it towards his groin at a fast speed and hit it. He bent down trying to breath, "That's for all the bullshit you made me go through today." I say to him with malice. After a while of composing himself Thor arrive looking happy. "Ah (Y/N), you look beautiful." he complements me. I smile and walk towards him place my hands on his shoulders and kneed him in the groin. "What was that for?" he ask with pain in his voice. "A little payback that's all." I say smirking like the cat who ate the fish. ''Now how exactly is this plan going to work if none of you know where Loki is exactly?" I ask them. "Well, while you were away we figure out where Loki is," Thor says with confidence, "his hideout is near a bar that he goes to every night. You are going to go there and do as you were explained." he finish saying. "Wait, you just said that you know were he is right?" I ask while raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, that's right, why do you ask?" he asks confused. I face palm and groan, "So, you basically know were he is and instead of catching him you come tell me so I can catch him." I say annoy. "Are you stupid or what?" I ask him. He turn red from anger or embarrassment I don't know. "(Y/N), it's not easy catching my brother he is a master of trickery, and the fact that if I tried to catch him he would start a battle and innocent people would've died." he explain. 'Yeah, whatever when shall I leave to the bar?" I ask without care. "You may leave at 7:30," Fury says, "And (Y/N), be careful Loki is a really dangerous person." he says with concern. I start walking towards the door when a thought pop in my head, "Wait," I say turning around really fast. "How am I suppose to know who he is if I don't know how he looks?" I ask them with curiosity. Fury fumble with a folder and took out a picture, "This is Loki." he say showing me the picture. My eyes widen, wow was he hot, "Yeah, whatever." I say indifferently but inside I was fighting my hormones. I left ten minutes before 7:30 so I could get a good place at the bar. When I got there I sat in a stool at the back waiting for him to arrive. It kind of struck me odd that Loki drank when he seemed as a person who didn't drink alcohol. A waiter came and asked what I wanted to drink. I asked him if they had nonalcoholic beverages which they did I order a lemonade. I wasn't much of a drinker I couldn't hold my alcohol I learn that the hard way. It was during college that I found out. I had been invited to a party of course I went. Drank a lot of cool aid not knowing it was spiked with alcohol. Next thing I knew I was doing random shit even going as far as chasing a police car yelling that they couldn't arrest me. I was lucky they thought I was dare to do it and not take me seriously and drove off. I was to much into my memories that I didn't notice somebody coming my way. I came back when I heard someone ask, "Is this sit taken." Looking up I smile, "No, no its not, why do you ask." I try saying in a girly voice it came out right and in a sexy way. "Well, a young women like you shouldn't be sitting alone, and I was wondering if I could keep you company." he says in a cool way. "Well aren't you a gentleman, and sure I could use some company." I reply amuse. He sat down relaxed and took a drink from his beverage. "So, may I ask the name of the gentleman who decided to keep me company?" I ask feigning curiosity. "My name is Loki, Loki Laufeyson," he says mysteriously, "And may in ask your name?" he asks me. "My name is (F/G/N)." I reply with slight hesitation. From there on we both talked back and forth when suddenly he asks, "(F/G/N) I see that you don't drink alcohol, why is that." I smile sincerely. "Well lets just say I don't like alcohol and alcohol doesn't like me." I reply. "Ah, I see you can't hold your alcohol." he say with amusement. "Yeah." I reply embarrassedly. He laughs and I couldn't help but laugh with him. After a while he got up and say, "I'll be right back I need to use the restroom." I smile and nod understanding since he had been drinking a lot. What I didn't see was that he went to the counter grabbed both our beverages stopped at a table and put something in my lemonade. "Here, I made a stop at the counter and got our beverages." he says in a happy tone. "Thanks." I say. After a while I excused myself to go to the restroom. I started to feel dizzy grab the sink so I wouldn't fall on the floor. When suddenly I felt someone catch me and ask, "Are you okay (Y/N)?" I look up to find Loki holding me smirking like the devil, "Wha..." that's all I managed to say before fainting. "Brother is a fool, did he really think that I would fall for this." I heard Loki say even though I was unconscious. I start to wake up at first everything seem black until my eyes adjusted to the darkness. Seeing that I was in a room, there were some candles lighted, I was laying in a bed. Feeling cool air against my skin making me realize that I was naked. I try moving but realize that I was tied up, my hands were handcuff to the bedpost, and both my legs were bent and tied up. My leg and tight were tied together with rope as the other. I was completely exposed. I began to get worry what was I suppose to do in this situations scream for help, like that was going to work and there's the fact that my mouth is gagged. I was about to start thinking when all of a sudden someone spoke, "Well it seems somebody is already awake." I heard the voice say. "Who's there?" I ask but all that came was mumbling I had forgotten that my mouth was gagged for an instant. That person laugh, "I'm I really that forgettable?" he ask with amusement lace in his voice somehow understanding what I said. Eyes widening Loki's name pops in my head. "Ah, you remember now?" he asks. My eyebrows furrow, "What the hell do you want with me?" I ask him angrily. "What was that I couldn't hear you with your mumbling." he says making fun of me. I didn't say anything else. He came and removed the gag expecting for me to speak but I didn't. "(Y/N), did you really think that I didn't know that you were male, did you really think I was dumb enough to fall for your tricks?" he ask with venom in his voice. I didn't answer, that got him angry I felt something hit my skin it was painful and I gasp in surprise. He grabs my chin force me to look at him, "Answer me when I talk to you (Y/N), I don't want to damage your skin a lot." he says sadistically. "Wha... what was th...at?" I ask stuttering and with fear in my voice. He laughs, "It's a whip, their fun to play with don't you think." he reply with mirth. I gulp and shook my head. He place the whip by my side knowing that I couldn't get it. "(Y/N), you still haven't answer my questions." he says impatiently. I bit my lower lip lightly, "No, I knew that you wouldn't fall for this trick," I answer truthfully, "I had this feeling that things weren't going to go well but I ignored it." I finish replying to his question. He looks at me before he stood up, "Good," he says, "But you do realize that you need to be punished for trying to trick me." he says sadistically. I whimper I was in deep trouble. He bent down pick me up a little and untied something. "As much as I like seeing you with this, it won't let me punish you properly." he says removing the corset that I hadn't realize I still had. He let it drop on the floor, "Ready for your punishment (Y/N)?" he asks me. I just shook my head tears forming in my eyes knowing that no matter what I answer he didn't really care. Feeling the whip hit my bare back pain shooting through my back making me scream in pain. It continue like that for awhile I try not to scream, but their was so much I could take. Once he was done he stands up and look at his work. Loki's name was mark from my stomach to my chest in big letters. He turns me around somehow and did the same to my back. When he was done I was sobbing uncontrollably. They say men shouldn't cry, but try saying that when you go through what I went right know. "Now, now don't cry (Y/N), not right now though, you still have to endure more pain." he say laughing. "Plea...please stop." I beg him but he didn't listen. He turn me around again I try to see what he was doing when suddenly I felt something hot on my skin. I saw him holding a candle letting wax fall to my skin. He let the wax fall to my nipples waited for it to harden and peel it of causing me to gasp. He put the candle down disappear for a little and reappear again holding a box. He fiddle withe the contents inside the box and pull out a ring. I realize that it wasn't a normal finger ring it was a cock ring. I squirm trying to get away he just laugh, "(Y/N), (Y/N) escaping is futile." he say with mirth. I whimper while he put the ring on my member. He took out lube and a vibrator from the box making my eyes widen. He smirk and say, "I hope you enjoy this, because I know I will enjoy watching you squirm." He coats the vibrator with lube sat near me pull my legs apart wider coat his fingers with the lube. Placing one coated finger right by my entrance, rubbing it lightly teasing me. I gasp when his finger enter my entrance unexpectedly making me gasp in pain and whimper. Fuck it was painful I look at him out of instinct and saw him smirking with malice. He starts thrusting his finger in and out adding one finger at a time he stops pulls his fingers out and inserts the vibrator at my entrance making me moan with need. He turn it on making me a moaning mess he just chuckle at seeing me in the stage I was. He stands up undress letting his clothes hit the floor until he was completely naked. He climbs on top of the bed got on top of me so that he was sitting on top of my chest lightly and demands, "(Y/N), suck me." This feeling ran through my next thing I knew I gave a small lick to his member with my tongue tasting him. He tastes sweet way better than honey I wanted no needed more of him. I took him into my mouth sucking, licking, and lightly nipping his member making him groan. I probably look like a male whore but I didn't give a damn an opportunity like this would probably never happen again. He stops me pulls his member our of my mouth removes himself from my chest. Got in between my legs grabs me turns me around with the vibrator still inside of me. I was on my knees, ass up in the air, head resting on the bed, and hands still tied up to the bedpost. He unties my legs moves them apart knowing that I could barely move them from being tied up for so long. He removes the vibrator from me got into position aligning himself with my entrance slam his member inside me with one thrust. My back arches head thrown back a mewl escaping my lips. He starts to thrust back and forth inside me making me moan and mewl in pleasure. He hits my prostrate straight on making me moan louder. When he suddenly told me to say, "Say that your mine, that you belong to me, that I am your master your god and you are my servant my slave." I shake my head, he grabs my hair and pulls at it, "SAY IT!" he demands. I whimper in fear, "I I..I'm yo...ours, I'm your ser...servant your slav...e, I be...long to to you, you a...are my go...d my Ahhh mast...er." I say stuttering in fear and lust. He pulls out of me turns me around grabs my legs hooks them to his shoulder and thrust back inside of me. Having better access he thrusts faster, harder, and deeper inside of me making me a moaning mess. My legs slid down to the back of his elbows he lets them go. Catching him by surprise when I wrap my legs around his waist giving him better access to my entrance. "I I...I'm go...going to cu...cum." I exclaim. "And how are going to do that if you still have the cock ring?" he manages to ask amused. "Please, ahhh what do I got to do so you can t...ahhhh take it of?" I ask desperately. "Beg." he say without hesitation. "Please, take it of, please." I beg him. He laughs, "Try asking again my little pet." he replies bemuse. I nibble my lower lip lightly I didn't want to do it but the urge to cum become greater. "Please, fucking take it of, please master." I beg again with need. He took it of grab my dick pump it at the same rhythm as his thrusting. I didn't last long my back arches head thrown back, "LOKI!" I scream his name as I release. My inner walls tighten around his member making him cum inside of me, I let out a small moan feeling his semen inside me. He bent down kiss me shove his tongue inside my mouth making the kiss aggressive and dominant. He pulls out of my lays by my side pulling me towards him. He grabs the bed sheets cover both of us and I soon fell asleep but not before hearing Loki say possessively, "You belong to me now (Y/N), you won't ever be leaving my side." "What have I gotten myself into." I thought before falling into oblivion. Waking up I saw that I wasn't in my own room I start to panic when suddenly images of what happen last night appear in my mind. I try to get up but someone's arm wrap tightly around my waist pulling me closer to them. I turn my head a little and found myself staring at green blue eyes, "Going somewhere (Y/N)?" he ask me. "Let me go, you already got what you wanted," I say in panic trying to get away from him in a futile attempt, "What else do you want from me?" I ask him in fear. He smirks, "Have you forgotten what I told you, that you belong to me that you are mine now." he say with malice and possessiveness. I whimper, "Let me go." I say with tears starting to flow down my eyes. "They lost you for their stupidity, you are mine now do try to understand that." he explains holding my tightly rubbing my back gently. I cry until I succumb to sleepiness knowing that I was trap by him. I awoke try to attack him, he grabs me pinning me to the bed, and start saying things he didn't want no one to know. He told me how he rarely had friends, how his brother was always better in his fathers eyes, how he found out that he was adopted, how he sometimes felt so alone, how he just needed someone for company, and that he found that company in me before this happen. Making me feel bad for lying to him and trying to trick him. Making a decision one that would cause probably a lot of problems, I hug him, "Please forgive me I'm sorry that I try to trick you and of the way I treated you." I say looking at his eyes with sadness. I saw surprise in them, he smile and say with sincerity, "Your forgiven,my love." Smiling a little, "Ca...can I kiss you?" I ask him shyly. He look at me making me look down so he wouldn't see me blush. Feeling movement I suddenly felt him grab my chin lightly pick my head up so I was stare at him. He bent down capturing my lips with his I place my hands on his shoulders. He lick my lower lip asking for entrance I thought about giving it to him or not, making a decision I parted my lips slightly knowing that if I deny he would force me. His tongue enter my mouth explore my cavern. He lightly coaxed my tongue to play with his making me moan, wrapping my arms around his neck making the kiss passionate. I found myself laying down and him in between my legs. My legs wrapped around his waist and things led to other things. At S.H.I.E.L.D., Thor and Fury had big smirks they turn off the wide screen that they were using to check on me. "It seem that your plan work Thor," Fury says to Thor smiling. "It seem so, I didn't exactly thought that Loki would get attach to him fast, but as long as he doesn't try to take over the world I'll let him be." Thor says happy. I didn't present to work for some time when I did Fury call me to his office. "What do you wa...?" I stop when I saw that Loki was there. "Loki, uhmm what are you doing here?" I ask curiously. "They say they wanted to talk to us." he answers. " The..." I stop when I saw Thor. I went to sit down when suddenly Loki grabs me and sits me on his lap. I try to get away but he had a strong grip I sight and relaxed knowing that I wouldn't be able to get away. "It seems that both of you are together according to plan." Thor says smelling like a fool. My eyes widen in realization, "You mean what I thought was the plan, wasn't the plan?" I ask confuse. "No, it was a plan to find Loki someone and you were the perfect candidate." Thor replies. I look at Loki and he look at me just by that stare we knew we had the exact plan revenge. "Brother, I believe you should start running." Loki says mischievously. We both get up Thor looks at us and soon starts running. We chase him and when we got him we gave him some torture. Time pass after that Loki got to reign a world that had been discovered by Asgard by accident. It wasn't much at first but it grew to be a fantastic planet you and Loki stayed together for eternity since he invented a potion that allowed me to live as long as he lived. We both adopted children most were boys we both lived happily even though we both had our arguments now and then that were solved at night in our bedroom. 


End file.
